A development framework may be considered as a software framework used to implement a standard structure of an application, for a specific development environment. In using a standard structure for applications, a development framework may allow the underlying code structure of different applications to be predefined.
Web applications may be developed by using a development framework. Web applications may be used to bring information together from different sources in an integrated and unified way. For example, content from different sources may be embedded and displayed by a single web page generated by a web application. The single web page may provide different dedicated areas for displaying the content from each of the sources. These dedicated areas may be generally referred to as “portlets.”